whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
A LIST OF EVERY MC'S GENERAL RANDOM WEAKNESSES, ANYONE? ;D
WEAKNESSES ARE FUN PIKA *INSERT STUFF YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT FIRE/HEAT/ETC HERE *When given caffeine, she sometimes becomes borderline-insane, often babbling incoherent nonsense and becoming upset and rampaging due to stupid things that wouldn't usually bother her. Subsequently, when she crashes, she crashes bad, completely collapsing and sometimes almost dying. *She put a curse on herself so when she becomes too upset, instead of the entire fabric of the universe being screwed over, her leg will bleed heavily until she dies. *She sometimes tends to panic too much to use her powers when attacked. *When she is in BERSERKER MODE, usually due to rage, it is rumored that playing Septette For The Dead Princess will cause her to die a slow, painful death after becoming extremely weak and losing every bit of energy she has left. *Due to her already-elevated body temperature, her running a fever could be fatal, as it may overheat her enough that her blood boils. *DON'T yell at Pika for too long at a time. Just DON'T do it. It is in no way a good idea. We're trying to warn you here. DON'T. SHO *It's not really that hard to sneak up on him *He's not magic *When he is in Leo Cantus form, he can be distracted with kitty toys. JOSH I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING HELP ME PLZ I Think He Doesn't Have any... Or Atleast Thats what we Think * insert Dramatic Sound here* WAIT I GOT ONE XD *RAINBOW CRABS -They Are not Affected by The Jesus Beam- OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. *FSJAL* Marilyn WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE OF BOREDOM DON'T READ *If Someone Were to Upset In a Correct way Her SudicialNess May Increase, Along with Depression, and unstable insanity maybe even death but tis rare in this silaution *Yelling... It May work *If You Were Angry Towards her, She'd Be Upset and freak out and may Die -though it Depends on who it is and What Happened and etc- *The Three Points in the Back of her Neck, They Glow, And It's Easy to find them *She could be Very Naive *real life Intestines gross her out *Horriable aim * Easily Distracted When Is in a Certain mood *Easy to Take Advantage of *Sometimes is easily convicted *Guliable *Her Magicial Organ can be Easily Destoryed though, It Mostly will Only Let Trusted People touch it *Easily deceived *If you Were to Take some of the Fluids that can leak from her fingertips adn Mix Them with 2 Special Secret ingredtints that only a Secret Group that plans to kill Characters You Could Use it Against her ... It'd Do x2 The Damage *Depending on Her Mood A Injury Or Posion May Become Lehtal and Greatly Increase the Death Pencentage, as Her Own Body Increases the Injury or Posion to be Greater Than it Was *Doesn't Know How to React to Certain Things with Making everyone Happyish, If You Were to try and get her react the way She Feels She Wants to, she may freak out,Lie,Try to Erase there Minds or Something - If You Sucdeed- -If You Don't Sucdeed- She'll Simply Give you a "..." "mmk" Or a "o.o" "o_o" "o_O" or Something related to that *She trys to Please everyone and Make them Not Hate Her or be Very Unpleased towards her in a Hateful Angry Way , You Can Easily Mess with her attempt *She Will Obey her Friends to a Exetent/Point Silver *???? Karasu *Atomic Bombs - Same Reason as the 2nd one- *Explosions -remind her of all the people she known died expect for her- *Can't See That well in the Night time Neku Not Really Sure Tessie *She lacks of strength, her higher capababilities relying in that of stamina and speed even though she is slightly on the short side for height. *I don't feel like putting anything else up here xD Sherbet *She becomes seasick easily *She is prone to carsickness too. *Sherbet is pretty much an idiot and so being it is easy to distract her. Karkat *BUCKETS *Heights *Others knowing the color of his blood. *Temperatures in the negatives. Sollux *Buckets *Damage being done to his computer or coding Cirno ...She's really, really stupid, she doesn't need weaknesses to be defeated. Shiki ...She's a bitch, and defeating her isn't that hard either. Lisztomania *Chocolate muffins *Pretzels Thomas ...I'm stumped I need to make things up so yeah xD Rydia *Fire. *Stuff that'll put her in shock (duh.) *Wild animals like deer. *If there is LOTS of ice, she'll become freaked out. *Alots. Ifrit *Easily distracted by the moon Gold *Attractive Women. Category:This was a thing Category:Remember this? Category:This is some shit Category:STBR?